Popcorn
by LilacRose23
Summary: One-shot: What happens when Inuyasha is introduce to the little white fluffs we all take for granted. Props to Kristinsstudios for the picture that provided the inspriation!


**Popcorn**

My thanks to Kristin of Kristinsstudios . com for the inspiration for this oneshot with her adorable picture at :

(remove the spaces ) http : www . kristinsstudio . com / Inuyasha / IKPopcorn . jpg

"Ah, nothing like relaxing after a long session of shard hunting, " Kagome announced with a sigh of relief as she curled up on the couch. Inuyasha watched her, tugging at the collar of his t-shirt for the 15th time in as many minutes. She had insisted that he change into these strange clothes while she washed his Fire-Rat robe, and for the first time in his life he actually felt vulnerable without it.

That was until Kagome walked into the room, wearing those funny colored pants that she often wore to bed and a small shirt with no sleeves. Inuyasha swallowed loudly and looked away at the easy flush of skin that caught his eye at her collarbone.

She had invited him to keep her company for a couple of days while her mother and grandfather were away on a trip and Miroku had gleefully pointed out the opportunities that could await him alone with the lovely Lady Kagome. Inuyasha last saw the monk nursing a large lump on the top of his head, courtesy of Hiraikotsu.

But he did follow her through the well, and reluctantly agreed to wear some clothes from her time. And now he watched her get settled against his side, her hand on the strange bumpy stick that controlled the box of moving pictures.

'Tee-Vee' he corrected himself by mentally saying the name again, trying to ignore the warmth of Kagome's back against his arm.

"So we're watching a moo-vee" he said slowly and she nodded, "Yes, I think you will like it, it's called the Last Samurai. Lots of sword fights and action." She smiled slyly, "Not to mention some good looking characters."

"Feh," he replied, giving her a careful glance as she pressed a button and the box sprang to life. His ears flickered at the high pitch hum that this box always emitted but only he seemed to hear.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Kagome bounded off the couch and into the kitchen. Inuyasha strained his ears to hear the sound of something ripping, and then a few beeps followed by a high pitch noise that sent his ears to his head.

He started at the tee-vee and watched the same images flash in front of him over and over. A strange man dressed in the armor of a Samurai, but he was not Japanese. Men dressed in strange modern clothing, but Kagome had already told him that there were no samurai in this era. All this was so confusing sometimes. She explained moo-vees to him, how they were stories that actors put on, like kabuki but on a shiny flat See-Dee that could be watched on these Tee Vees.

He shook his head quickly, it was too much. He was a simple man, he liked his simple life. Fight to live, live to fight, kill to eat and kill to survive. He could live without these strange Western ideas and Western objects. However, Kagome seemed to rely a lot on them and for her sake, he would too.

A strange smell filled his nose, and he tilted his head upward, sniffing deeply. It was coming from the kitchen and had the promise of heat and salt. He could almost taste the salt in the air as another one of the machines that populated the house whined from the kitchen and heard Kagome messing with a ceramic bowl. After a minute, she entered the living room carrying a large white bowl. He moved over and made more room for her.

He tucked his left leg up on the couch and his foot pressed against his right thigh as she pulled her feet up and relaxed against his side. He turned to look at her, surprised by her sudden closeness when she placed the bowl in the niche that his legs formed.

Salt wafted up and tickled his nose and he stared down at the contents of the bowl as Kagome reached for her button stick and began pressing some of the colored objects on it. Still a little unsure, he watched her reach over without even looking and grab a handful before dropping a few in her waiting lips.

Inuyasha's mouth suddenly felt very dry watching that movement and he looked down at the fluffy mound before him. Rather like puffs of clouds or pollen, but judging by the sounds beside him, crunchy as well. He dipped his hand in, noticing exactly how light and warm they really were.

He lifted his hand to his mouth and hesitantly licked one of the small balls, tasting the interesting greasy taste and the salt sting his tongue in a wonderful way. He tried placing all the fluffs into his mouth and succeeded in dropping them all over his chest.

Kagome laughed softly and looked up at him, "It's popcorn Inuyasha. Kernels of corn are heated up with oil until they explode, and you eat them with butter and salt." He stared down at the 'popcorn' he had collected off his chest and stared down at it.

Kagome had settled back against his other arm, her elbow using his right leg as a rest, her eyes glued on the screen. Inuyasha smelled the food and grew impatient. He tried to grab another handful and succeeded in spilling even more over himself.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said and turned to kneel facing him. He watched her pick up a small group of the treat between her little fingers and lift her hand towards his mouth.

"Open up," she commanded and he gave her a doubtful look. She just smiled, "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you," she goaded and he rolled his eyes, parting his lips. She reached forward and tossed them into his mouth.

Instantly this strange food dissolved on is tongue, and the salt brought his taste buds to a full alert. It was absolutely delicious. He reached into the bowl and grabbed some more, placing them in his mouth without a fuss.

The movie never caught his interest, as most of the things from this moving box never did, but if sitting here with Kagome would bring more treats like this 'popcorn', the Inuyasha decided he could get very used to Kagome's strange world. A wonderful world of chips, ramen and popcorn.


End file.
